Merry Christmas
by Akhesa Hebster
Summary: (First story written in English) Edward is facing to something unusual. (nothing to do with the full metal alchimist story) it took place in our world in Siberia on a cold 24 th of December. and this not a romance between Edward and Winry.


**Hi there ! this is my first story in english ^^ I need to practise it more so I decided to write this ;) in parallel I'll continue my 2 french stories =)**

**Merry Christmas**

It was a cold day when "it" came to our small village, in Siberia. We were in the wood my little sister, Winry and I, gleaning some wooden sticks. Our parents were woodcutter and as soon as we finished school, we were used to help them. However that day, the 24th of December was somehow different than the other days. We were late because of my sister who had forgotten his gloves at school. I didn't know why it took her so long to find them. When we finished our duty, we went back home. Suddenly he stopped.

"**Listen !** He said

**-What ? I hear nothing.** I answered.

**-Yeah that is the point ! Nothing, birds stopped to sing abruptly.** He continued

**-It is because they are sleeping in their nest. Come on, hurry up a bit we will do the same when we will come home after a good dinner.** I said with a gentle smile.

My heart was beating faster as we walked, my body was shivering and I had this weird sensation. The one you have when somebody stares at your back. I felt so nervous. I glanced sometime behind my shoulder but I only saw the darkness of the wood. To my relief, we finally reached the village. My happiness disappeared quickly, there was a heavy and gloomy atmosphere around there. My anxiety became worse and I decided to run to the house with my brother. I locked the door right after coming in. The dinner was ready on the table and the fire was peacefully burning in the fireplace. But one thing was missing : our parents.

I told to my sister to go in the hidden cellar of our little thatched cottage. I did not know what to do. If our parents were not home at this time of the night, there was only one place were they would be: the church. I put on my winter jacket for the second time tonight and I took the little knife my father gave me for my birthday. Once the door was unlocked I smelled the stench of the blood. I ran into the church and came in without knocking. I opened wide my eyes when I saw this massacre. Some people were hanged by their feet to let the blood flow more easily. Others were covering the floor of the church. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move neither. Then I heard it. That evil voice.

**- Looks like I have a new guest ! Bad boy, you are late ! **He whispered

My brain decided to reconnect some neurones and allowed me to run away from that awful place. His laughter resonated in my head while I was running home. I had to take my sister and escape this "Thing". When I came in our house, the fire went out, the table was thrown on the ground. I called her several time but nobody answered. I heard steps behind me and saw the shadow of that wicked Thing overlooked mine.

**-Here you are, little thing !**

I felt my heartbeat stopped. I stared at this black shadow.

**-Do not worry for your sister, he is already dead.** He smiled.

**-Who...who are you ?** I asked with a shaky voice.

**-I am Edward Habramovizt, a revengeful ghost and I wish you a Merry Christmas.** He said with a horrible grin.

**-Why ? Why here ? Why me ?** I cried completely disorientated.

**-Because this all village killed my caring sister and me. Because they called her Witch ! Because she was too perfect ! Too kind ! None of these reasons are strong enough to kill right ? So why ? You asked why ? This is my question ! And you little brat, you will died too !** He vituperated.

**-I know nothing about that story ! I swear ! I have never heard about that.** I muttered.

I was trying to gain some time to think about how to escape to this situation. Then I was sucked into a huge black hole. I woke up with a start. Breathing in and out, it was the worst nightmare I had ever had. When we finished school as usual on that 24th of December. We were on the way to the wood when he stopped.

**-Oh I forgot my gloves.** She screamed.

While I was waiting for her I met a friend from school.

**-Do you believe in prophetic dreams ? **I asked.

**-Of course I do !** He enthusiastically answered.

We continued to speak about the class and of course about my weird question about this girl and his brother who had been killed one hundred years ago. When my sister came back I knew that it wasn't her anymore. When we were in the wood I stared at her. Edward Habramovitz. Poor man, I understood why he had so much grudge in his heart but that wasn't a reason to kill a whole village. I took my courage in my hands and walked toward her.

**-Hey ! It's over, I know who you are. You are a bit late for your revenge, almost no one here remembered what happened that Christmas Eve night**. I explained with what I thought was a strong voice. In reality, I am sure that it was as weak as a shy five-year-old boy.

A black cloud of smoke went out of my sister's mouth. When the shadow was completely out, the little body feel down on a ground full of snow. She hardly breathed but I could see a small white cloud near her mouth.

**-How do you know who I am ?** He asked coldly.

**-Do you believe in prophetic dream ?** I asked back.

**-Of course I do !"** He calmly answered.

I continued to stare at this unformed body then I understood what he meant. It was me, it was my future that I had just in front of me. In some years, I would be killed with her and in revenge for our death I'll kill a whole village...

The End


End file.
